In the audio field it is desirable for loudspeakers to be configured for utilization in smaller and thin form-factor products while maintaining fidelity.
The modern consumer electronics market demands integrated loudspeakers within audio products with more and more functions (such as: wireless connection chip sets; larger user interfaces; audio signal processing modules; amplification; rechargeable batteries; etc.) all packaged within compact designs. These constraints generally lead to increasing the size of the associated electronics and reducing the dimensions of the package size dedicated to the loudspeaker enclosure volumes. Additionally, there are a number of other applications where shallow cabinet designs are also incorporated, such as those within very thin television screens where a considerable reduction of the effective cabinet depth and volume can compromise the performance of the transducers.
Small transducers are commonly chosen as a solution for such systems since they require lesser acoustic volume than conventional-sized speakers. Nevertheless, it is well known that small transducers present poor efficiency and limited output when reproducing low frequencies at high levels as a consequence of compromised parameters, including limited diaphragm surface area and cubic volume displacement.
There is a need for an improved transducer that can be incorporated into smaller or thin profile audio products while achieving the desired acoustical output and high fidelity.